Cell Mates
by Captian Jack Sparrow
Summary: Korie has a lonley, dark life until Jack Sparrow is put in the same cell as her. They get out and start a life none of them new could leave fairy tails.
1. Chapter 1

Getting Away

A/U: In all my stories, I use the name Korie, it isn't the same person! sorry, lot of people have been asking me that. It is not the same one unless it is a sequal. this is not a seqal to "To Love a Pirate" Korie in this is different in this one.

I sat in my cell rubbing my throbing headaque caused by the people in the cell next to mine. I got in a cell by my self cause they think I will end up shagging them. HELL NO! They would end up shagging me, well, more of raping me. "WILL YOU SHUT UP!" I yelled over them trying to call over the dog with the keys to the cells. "Well, missy, I would bite that tonge of yours if you want to still be a virgine." A shaggy looking man said. I shut my mouth and scooted over to the farthest corner away. Tears streamed down my face from frusteration, anger, hate, but mostly heartaque. My supposed-to-be husband marries me, then two weeks later he tells me that it will never work and ends up falling for the Govonors daughter, Elizabeth Swan. Yep, my last name is Turner, Korie Turner. Well, I am probably going to switch my last name back to Anders, but untill I have the heart to, I will just go by Turner. It gives me a sence of dignity and pride. 'At least I have gotten married. Tones of people would die for me.' I keep saying to my self. The only ones that show any intrest at all are always the ones that want to get in my pants, all the rest thing I am a whore. I jerked my head up when I heard the door to the room swing open and people were dragging in someone. They opened my cell and threw in a man that looked like a pirate. He was a pirate, and my knowlage was proven by one of the gards saying "He is one of your kind, he stays with you. You two can shag another as much as you want. You are the same breed." He said and left. I got up and walked over to the man. He looked like he had been hit by a rum bottle or something. I turned his head to the side and proved that my theroy was once again, proven right. I saw little pieces of broken glass in his long dreadlocks. "Poor guy." I said taking them out and placing them in a small pile by my side. His eyes opened slowly and he looked around. "Where-" "You are in my cell, that is where you are." I said as he lifted his head out of my hands. "Oh, really? Bugger." He said rubbing his head. "You got smashed by a rum bottle from the behind. Guess they had you out numbered." I said. "And he said I cheated." He said laughing a bit. I did as well. It felt good, I haven't laughed in around two years. "So, what shall I call you?" I asked him. "Capitan Jack Sparrow. You can just call me Jack if you want though." He said. "I am Korie Turner." I said. "Oh really? Well, hate to break th-" "Yeah, I know. He loves the Govonors daughter, Elizabeth Swan. I am just nothing compared to her!" I cried. "No, you are better!" He said holding my hand up infront of our faces. "You can do better then him, trust me." Jack said. I looked into his deep brown eyes and he looked into mine. The sound of a cannon blasting made us jump and he squeezed my hand. "The Pearl." He said. "It has faught many battles, never any survivors." One of the men in the other cell said. "Then how do the stories get told I wounder." Jack said smirking at them. I was a bit freaked about what he said, but I recovered. I was a pirate as well, I shouldn't be afraid. Another cannon blast went off and hit the wall by us, but the gate kept us from getting out and the others got to go though. "Just bad luck luv." Jack said going over and peering out of the little crack on our side. "Yep, it's the Pearl. Want to see luv?" Jack asked. I got up and walked over. He moved so I could see and I saw down to the ocean. There was a black ship blasting cannons every where. I heard screames but the only one that cut through my heart was Will's. "Elizabeth! Where are you!? Elizabeth!" He never called out to me when I was gone out of his sight. He never called out to me when he saw me go along with pirates. He never ever cared about me like I did him. I bit my lip trying to block the tears that were threatning to come. "That's Will, isn't it." Jack asked seeing how I was about to burst out crying. I shook my head knowing if I tried to talk, I would fall apart. "Korie, you can do better." Jack said as he said it before. "I am not sure that anyone else would ever give me the time of day." I said sadly. I walked over to the cornor of my cell and curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

I woke up to the jail bars falling down and someone shaking me awake. "What!" I yelled. "Luv, we have to go, now." Jack said. "Why?" "Because we have to go save Elizabeth." "What!" I yelled. "Come on luv, don't you want to be free again? If you do, we have to go save Elizabeth for Will." Jack said. "Why don't you just go and leave me here? Is he here?" "No, he is by the door. Come on Korie, come with us." Jack whined. "Fine! But he can't know who I am." "Fine luv, let's go." Jack said taking my arm and yanking me up. We walked over to the top of the stairs and Will was standing up there. I thought that I would get that funny feeling, you know, the butterfly feeling when you see your love, but I didn't. I didn't even feel hatred or the slightest bit of love for him. "So, you are Will?" I asked. "Yeah, who are you?" He asked. That did hurt a bit, but it still hardly fazed me. "Let's get this thing straight Willy, luv here dosn't want you to know or anyone to know what her name is." "Not even the famous Capitan Jack Sparrow?" Will asked. "I have told him, but you don't deserve it." I said. "Oh, ok then." Will said sounding a little shocked. "Supprised that at least one girl isn't falling at your feet?" I asked. "No, I-" "How far are you willing to go for Ms. Swan?" Jack asked. "I will die for her!" Will said. "Well, that's good." Jack said. "So, we going to comandear that boat right there?" I asked. "Yep." "But we are going for that one to distract." I said. "You are bright luv." Jack smiled at me. We got under a long boat and were walking under the water. "This is odd." I said walking behind Jack. "Won't be so odd when we get to the ship, which we are now." Jack said seeing the ancor. "You going to make it luv? It is quiet deep." "Yeah, I think I will be fine." I said. Jack looked back and gave me a reashuring smile. "Ready luv?" "Yep." We pushed the longboat up and pushed off of the floor. I swam as fast as I could, but my breath was going, and it was a long way to the top. I tried to go faster, but that wasn't helping much. Jack saw me in my state and started swiming next to me. I started getting dizzy from lack of oxeygen and he grabbed my arm. We reached the top and I gasped for air. "Luv, are you ok?" Jack asked. "Yeah." I said. "Let's go!" Will yelled already near the boat. "Did you not see-" Jack started yelling, but I cut him off by putting my finger to his lips. "We are comming." I said. We got onto the boat and I looked over. They have spotted us." I said. "Good." Jack said. The other ship came up to ours and people came onto ours. Of course we went to the other one though and started sailing away. "Wait!" They yelled. "Avawar!" I yelled. "You speak French?" "un peu, je vecu en France pour cinq annes. (A little, I lived in France for five years)" I said."Oui? Je vecu en France pour trois annes. (Yes? I have lived in France for three years.)" Jack said. "Are you going to be speaking French the whole time? I can't really understand you and that is going to be a big problem if I don't know what to do to save Elizabeth." "Stupide. (Stupid)" Jack and I laughed and we walked over to the wheel. "Je volonte etre back, je suis allant a get quelque ruhm. (I will be right back, I am going to get some rum.)" Jack said. "Ok." I said. Will walked up to me and stared right at me. "What do you want?" I asked. "You look familuar." He said. "Oh really? Well, you will probably find out who I am sooner then I am willing to tell you." I said walking away. "What't your name?" "I am not telling you. I only tell the people that I trust." "And you trust Jack? He is a pirate." "It's Capitan, and if you haven't noticed, I am a pirate myself. He wasn't the one who left me in the world with a broken heart like someone in your social status. All they care about is setteling down and having a beautiful, perfect life and quiet honestly, that scares the shit out of me. I long for freedom and doing what ever I want and when ever I want to do them. Can't really do that when you are married to someone in your social status, they want looks, and money. I bet you haven't even been without money in your whole life that you had to do things you never wanted to do." "You sold your body?" "Hell no! You have a perverted mind you know. No, I just stole from families that needed to steal things more then I did. I felt awful, but back then, I didn't have a heart since someone already tore it up and left me to bleed." I glared at him. "Hey, don't blame this all on me when I had nothing to do with it." "You have more to deal with it then you will ever know." I said glaring at him again. "Rhum! (Rum!)" Jack called holding two bottles. "Mercie! (Thank you!)" I said happily reaching for the bottle, but Jack held it higher. "Persuade me." He said. "Easy enough." I said. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him back to the mast. "Luv?" "Shhh." I said putting a finger on his lips. I felt him smile and I did to. I pushed my body against his as close as it would go and leaned in. I closed my eyes and opened them a little to see that his were closed. I reached my hand to his sides where his hands were dangiling there and snatched a bottle. Jack's eyes snapped open and he smiled at me. "Pirate luv, you are a bloody pirate." He said. I smiled back and opened the bottle. He did as well and we clanked our bottles together. "Take what you can and give nothing back." We both said and drank.


	2. Chapter 2

For the first couple of chapters, Will is going to sound like a complete jack-ass, but he is going to get better. Should he?

* * *

It has been five monthes and we were close to Elizabeth, well, now we are actually there, and Will told the world loud and clear. "We are here!" Will cried in the morning. I groaned and put the pillow over my head. "Is there a mute butten?" I asked my self as he talked excidetly with the crew. I heard a knock on the door and groaned. "Get away Will, I know that we are here." I mumbled. "Luv, I suggest that you get out of bed before he tells every one that we are here, you don't want Barbossa's crew to come out now do we?" Jack asked. "Donnent moi un minute (Give me a minute.)" "Luv, Je faire non indigence to get tua parce de quelque stupide amour malade guy. (Luv, I do not want to get killed because of some stupide love sick guy.)" Jack huffed. I laughed and got out of bed and started sombing my hair. I put on my hat and walked out. Jack, Will, and I went onto a long boat and rowed over to the cave. "So luv, voient anything te like? (So luv, see anything you like?)" Jack asked as I looked at all the treasure scattered around the place. "Can you stop with the launguage changing? Can you just speak English?" Will asked annoyed. "What is your problem?" I asked him. Will now knows who I am, and ever since he figured out, he has been more protective of me. He would try to keep Jack as far away as possiable for as long as possiable. I looked at a necklace with a small black stone dangiling from a golden chain. Jack saw what I was looking at and put his hand in the water, grabbing it and brought it up to my eye level. "Goes good with your eyes luv." Jack said. "Can you put it on?" I asked. "Yeah, here mate." Jack said handing Jack the paddles. "Wh-" "You row." Jack said knowing what Will was going to ask. I turned to the side and dangled my legs out of the boat and Jack came to sit next to me. I pulled up my hair and he put the necklace around my neck, fastining it. I let my hair go and looked around to face Jack. "Beautiful luv." Jack said and I smiled. "We are here." Will said and got out of the boat. Jack got out and held out his hand. I put my hand over my mouth trying to prevent myself from laughing and giving the other one to Jack. We walked over to were Will was standing and I saw Elizabeth crouched over with Barbossa holding a knife to her hand. "Now, just don't do anything stupid." Jack said to Will. "Wait for the opertune moment." Will walked away to the boat and came back with a paddle. "What are you-" To late, Will hit Jack on the back of the head with it. "Wha-!" I was muffeled by Will's hand on my mouth. I struggled and tryed to kick him, but nothing worked. "Jack would just get in the way Korie." He released his hand and looked out the whole again. "Will, if you just killed him, I swear, you will wish you were never borne." I hissed. They slit her hand and blood fell into the chest of Aztec gold. They put her hand on one of the pieces and then dropped it. They were talking, but it was more like mumbiling where we were. She rolled off of the pile of gold and layed there. "Was always such a drama queen." I said as Will krept into the water and swam over to her. He brought her to were Jack and I was and went to the boat. "Wait, what about Jack?" "What about him? We were here to get Elizabeth, we don't need Jack to." "Will! I am not leaving until we get Jack." I hissed. "Have it your way." With that, will took a paddle and hit me on the head as well. I blacked out and the last thing I remembered was Will picking me up and walking over to the boat. "I will get you back Jack." I said and everything went dark.

I woke up and a damp cloth was being dabbed on my head. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Elizabeth. "What the hell do you want?" I asked angerly. "How about next time we do a "Hello" or "How are you?" I would love that better then 'What the hell do you want.'" Elizabeth said. "Ok then, hello trader, how are you?" I asked. "That was uncalled for." She said. "No, I think it was the right thing to say. You did take away my former husband and help him knock out a good friend." I said. "Korie, we all know that you didn't truely love Will, you just thought of him as a good friend that would always be there." "Well, it's not like you love him anymore." I said knowing what she said was true. "How would you like it if your good friend went away." I said. Je faine non indigence you a atre- (I do not want you to be-)" " You know, you still suck at speaking French?" I laughed. "Well, at least I try." She smiled putting the cool wet cloth on my head again. I put my hand on my head and felt a bump from the paddle hitting it. The smile on my face quickly vanished. "How could you not even care that Jack is still there?" I asked. "Persionally, I don't know the guy, and he is a pirate." "Not like we are different, you know, Jack and I." "You are not a-" "When Will called it off, I became one, that is why I went to France for three years." I said. "Oh." "By the way, were is Jack?" "Korie, there is a code-" "Hell no! You didn't go along with the code did you?" "Korie, I had no say-" I got up and ran out of the room. "Oh, Korie, you are alright." Gibbs said putting on a fake smile. "Gibbs, tell me you didn't do the code!" I cried. "Korie, Jack would have wanted us to." "No!" I yelled. "How long has it been?" "Three days." "Gibbs! It is the Pearl!" Anna yelled. "Where?!" I yelled. "There!" I looked over and saw the Pearl and a cannon was heading towards us. "We must fight!" I yelled. "We don't have any cannon balls, Will made us lose them a half an hour ago." Anna said. "Then use anything we have." I said. We fired forks, knifes, rumm bottles, and glasses at the Pearl. The ship caught up to ours and stopped by ours which was already ancored down. The crew and ours started fighting and then I saw Jack. He was chasing a monkey with a piece of gold. He looked over at me and smiled. He then ran over and took out his sword. He pushed me aside and pushed a person over board who was about to kill me. "Thanks." I said. "Now luv, where is Will?" "I don't know, last I saw of him he was down stairs with Lizzy." I said. The monkey came back out from down stairs and had a Aztec Gold piece. Elizabeth was fighting with Gibbs, and Will was no ware to be seen. Jack took off after the monkey and went to the other ship. A crew men took Elizabeth and Gibbs and I tried to run after them, but one got me to. Pretty soon, Gibbs, Cotten, Elizabeth, Anna, the miget, and I were all tied to a mast pole, and the ship we were on before exploded. "Will!" Lizabeth cried. "Alright, who is going first? How about you Ms. Anders." Barbossa said. "How do you-" "Don't think I didn't hear young Willom talking to you." Barbossa said. "Let them go, I am the one you want." I heard Will say. "Great the herro decides to show up." I said. "Oh, so you have a sence of humor do you?" Barbossa said. Will held a gun to his head. "Don't to anything, or I will pull this trigger, and you will lose me to Davy Jones's locker!" Will said. "A little bit dramatic." I said. "What do you want?" Barbossa asked. "Set Elizabeth free!" Will said. Jack made gestures. "And the crew, not to be harmed." Will said. 'Stupide.' I thought. "Any thing else?" "And Korie, let her free to." Will said. I looked over at Jack and he smiled. We came to an island and they stopped the Pearl. "Kay, here is your stop Ms. Anders and Ms. Swan." Barbossa said. The crew cheered as Elizabeth walked onto the plank. "To long!" One of them said and hit the plank causing her to fall off. "Alright Ms. Anders, your up." Barbossa said. "Wait, the fair miss didn't get a gun, but if I do recall, pirates do." I smirked. "Fine, here, oh, wait, you already have one right here." He said patting my belt with my sword, chains, and a gun. "Get your hands off of me." I hissed and stepped back. "Go." I walked up onto the plank and looked into the water. "See yeah." I said and jumped off. I stayed under for a while and saw a gun get thrown down. I then saw Jack appear and grabbed the gun. I swam for the island and sat down. "That is the second time I saw that man go with my ship." He said and sat by me. "Come on luv, let's-" "Jack, how did you get off before?" Lizabeth asked. Jack got up and pulled me up as well. "All those storys!" Elizabeth yelled. "Were not true." Jack said and we walked for a while. He jumped, knocked on trees, and took long strides. Then he found what he was looking for. It was a underground storage for rum. "You always know where rum is, don't you?" I asked as he handed me one. He gave one to Elizabeth, but she shook her head so he put it back.

"YO HO YO HO A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME!" Jack and I yelled into the night as we danced around a big fire we made. "I love this song!" Jack yelled. We grabbed anothers arms and danced with another in a circle, our feet gracing anothers. He fell down and I dragged me down by his side. "When I get back, I am going to teach it to the whole crew!" "And you are going to be possivily the most fearsom Pirate in the Caribean!" "Not just the Carribean luv, the whole ocean!" He said. "You know, the Pearl isn't just a rudder and sails, it is freedom." Jack said. I put my head on his shoulder. "You guys are drunk." Elizabeth said from behind us. She walked up and sat down by me. "To the Pearl!" I said holding up my rum bottle. "To freedom." Jack said holding up his. We clanked bottles and drank. I fell down and he did as well.

I woke up to the smell of smoke. I looked over and saw Jac looking at the fire as well. He got up and stared at the fire as Elizabeth threw crates of rum into it. "What are you doing!?" I yelled as I got up. I ran over. "Stop!" I shouted waving my arms. "I second that!" Jack yelled. I saw Jack get out his gun, but then put it back. "Rum is a vile drink and can turn even the most respectable people into complete-" "Don't finish that." I said. I turned around and stomped off. "Don't leave me with the crazed woman!" Jack yelled rushing over to my side. We walked all over the island, but then I looked and saw a Navy ship. "Bugger." I said looking at the ship.

We were now on the ship and Elizabeth was yelling at James Norrington. "But Will!" She yelled. "No, you are safe, and that is all I care about. Not some blacksmith." James said. "You are the same looks like." I said. "Korie, I told you, if you would have married me, you would be in a nice home, that offer still stands." He said. "Looks like you made that promise to another as well." I said. "And I have seemed to lose her to the same person as you." "Who said I actually loved him? Maybe he offered me protection against the crule world. Well, as you can see that didn't happen. I have only felt truley protected when I am in a druncken state, but I always seem to end up in a prision or the icy cold streets." I looked over at Jack who didn't seem the least bit happy and was glaring at the shackles around his wrists. "If I marrie you, will you get Will and let Jack free?" I asked. "Luv, don't-" "Jack, don't try to talk me out of it, my mind is made up." I said looking up at James. "I would gladly accept that offer!" James said. "Korie, you are proposing?" Elizabeth's father asked walking from behind some gards. "Yeah, is that new to you? Or is it just me?" I asked. "Korie, what has life done with you?" He asked walking over to me reaching out. "Don't. Yes it is true, you were once a father to me, one I have never had, but you died a long time ago." I said. I felt tears foroming, but I blinked a couple times and they went away. "Korie, you are not-" "Damn it Jack! I said don't try!" I yelled at him. He looked taken aback and I put my head down. "I am so sorry." I said looking up at him. He looked down at me and smilied softly before getting taken away.

It was night, and Jack had told James and the rest of the crew about his plan. "Korie, Jack would like to see you." A crew member name Dan said. I got up without saying anything and opened the door, 'accidently' having it hit him. "Oh, sorry." I said and walked past him. I walked over to where Jack and James were talking. "I am taking her with me or nothing is going to happen and I will just sit down here drinking rum and watching you and your little buddies get killed, along with Korie." "You will be calling her Mrs. Norrington soon." "But soon isn't now." "Hey, wanted to see me?" I asked walking up behind Jack. I forced my self to walk past him and to James. "Nice of you to join us luv." Jack said. "That is one thing that is going to go, you will not call her by that anymore." James said. "Make me." Jack said like a child. I was half expecting him to stick out his tonge, but he didn't. I frowned. "Let's go luv." Jack said breaking the cold scilence. "I said-" "James, this is Jack Sparrow, I wouldn't try anything." I said. I walked with Jack to a long boat and we took off towards the cave.

We were now nearing the beggining of the cave, and Jack looked up at me. "Luv, you didn't have to do that you know." "Well, looks like I did anyway." I said. "Korie, don't you ever do something stupid again like that, I am going to get you out of it this time, but that is never going to happpen again." "Thanks Jack." I said smiling up at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, sorry I haven't been writing latley, I haven't been able to get on the computer, so yeah. Relax and injoy!

* * *

When the Wrong One Loves You Right

I sat on my bed as tears brimmed my eyes. "How do I get my self into these situations?" I asked myself. I layed down and stared up at the celing. "Damn the person that made marriges happen! Damn him!" I yelled. We were docked at some place I didn't even bother to see. I just knew that no one was on the ship but me, myself, and I. I started of thinking about how much like hell living with James in Port Royal would be like, but I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it, I am not decient." I said.

"Well, I should warn you luv, I don't really give a damn if you are decient or not."

"Jack?"

"Who else?" Jack asked.

"You expecting a visit from your husband to be?"

"No, I wasn't expecting anyone. I was expecting to be alone on this ship danming the person who made marriage."

"Well, as exciting as that is, let me in and we can talk about it together."

"Jack, you are going to get killed if they catch you in here with me." I said.

"Who said I cared?"

With that, Jack opened the door and walked in. I smiled as he came and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Well, what do you want?" I asked.

"Just to talk."

"That is a little hard to believe from you Capitan."

"Well, I just wanted to see your pretty little virgin face before you lose it."

"Who said I was going to lose it?" I asked. Jack's eyes bore through me and I was getting a little uneasy.

"Jack? Wha...what do you...what are you doing?" I asked watching him slowly crawl over to me.

"As I said before, I am memorizing that pretty lil virgin face of yours before you aren't one any more luv."

"As I said before, wha-" I was cut off by Jack's lips being pressed to my own. I was to shocked to move, but I relaxed and melted in the kiss. He crawled on top of me and threw one leg over so that he was stradiling me. He had me pinned to the bed as his hands were holding my face up to his. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed down my neck and started nibbiling and sucking on it. He started undoing my belt, and I did the same with his. He got mine off and threw them onto the floor. I moaned as he put his hand on my thigh and moving it towards my woman hood. He put his hand on my cilt and stroked it. I moaned as I finally undid the last of his belt and threw it to the growned. I slid down his pants and he shook them off, kicking them off the bed.

"Now luv, looks like we have not'ing seporating us." Jack grinned as then then looked at my shirt. "Well, that's gata go." He said taking it off of me. I took off his and kissed his chest. "Luv, you spoil me." Jack grinned and took my face in his hands. He kissed me and then seporated. "Now luv, this might hurt a bit, but then the pleasure will kick in." He grinned at me.

"What ever you say Capitan." I smiled. I felt his sex rubb against mine and just as the tip was about to go in me, the door opened.

"Korie, I-" James said walking in, but then saw Jack on me, us both naked and it looked like the words left him like air in a popped balloon.

"Oh bugger." Jack said reaching for his pants on the floor, not getting off of me.

"Jack Sparrow! What are you doing on my future wife?!" James yelled walking over.

"You know, she isn't decient-" Jack began, trying to help me cover myself.

"Well, if I am to be married with her, I think I can see her more then you should."

Jack grabbed his pants and slipped them on as I covered myself with the blanket.

James quickened his pace, but Jack came between us. "I wouldn't be doing that if I were you mate, you see here-"

"Jack Sparrow, you can count on getting hanged tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? We aren't even-"

"We are here, what port do you think we are at?"

"Never told me that luv." Jack said looking back at me.

"I don't get told anything!" I yelled back at him as he threw me over my clothes.

I turned my back to them and put on my shirt and pants.

James walked out of the room and Jack stood there. Watching the door slam shut.

"Jack, I am so sorry!" I cried getting up and hugging him from behind.

"Luv, you didn't do anything but have fun, if anyone was to blame, it was your lil friend for walking in on the wrong moment." Jack said turning around and kissing me. He held me in his arms tight to him as he kissed me with so much passion, I could barley stand. He broke it off and walked towards the door. I felt tears well in my eyes, but then all he did was lock it. I smiled as he walked back to me and sat on the bed. I walked over to him and sat on his lap. He kissed up my neck to my ear and licked it. "Now, where were we?" He asked. We ripped anothers clothes off and continued where we left off.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey dudes! i am going to be doing the same format like the last chapie to make it less horriable to read! please review!

As always, dont' own anything.

Well, this is going to be the last chapter, and there might me a nother one if you review! i need at least fifteen reviews for a nother story. not fifteen more, just overall. i don't care if you are anyonamus or not, just review! it can just be a word as well, doesn't have to be a sentence or paragraph! just one word.

* * *

Wait of the Opertune Moment Luv

I sat on my bed, holding my legs up to my stomach as the teers rolled down my face. "Look at me, I am crying, again!" I yelled at myself. "Sitting here and crying isn't going to stop Jack from being hanged!" I scolded myself as I wiped the tears from my cheeks. I herd a knock on the door and glared at it.

"Miss, can I have the honor of comming in?" Asked a maid. Her name is Rachel and is a dear friend to me.

"Rachel, don't call me Miss. You know it erks me." I scolded her.

"I am sorry Korie, I guess I have forgotten, you know, it's been around a year that you have been gone."

"Yeah, I guess so. So much has happened, I guess I forgot about time."

"Well, what did you do when you were gone? Those pirates didn't hurt you, did they?" Rachel asked walking into my room and comming over to me. She sat down on the edge of the bed and folded her legs like she was meditating, which she does a lot.

"Pirates aren't as bad as people make them out to be, well, at least the ones I was with. I don't think it is right that they are going to be hanging Jack at all." I sobbed.

"Korie, shhhh, it's going to be ok Korie, you will forget about him soon enough, he will just be some other man that gets hanged." Rachel said wrapping her arms around me. I pushed her away and stood up, glaring at her.

"He will never just be another man that gets hanged! He is my friend and I can't just stand there watching him die! I will never forget him!" I yelled.

"So you do truley care about him? Good, Will, Lizzy and I have thought of something." Rachel said smiling.

"What?"

"That was kind of a test on how far you are willing to go."

"No, I got that, but Will and Elizabeth are helping me? I thought that they hated me!"

"No, they were just a little shaken up about the whole thing, you know, her getting taken away, and all. Don't you remember you three being close friends? Well, this is how they are going to repay you for bringing them together again."

"Well, took long enough, do you think that it will work?" I asked.

"Yes, I made the plans myself!" Rachel said smiling.

"Oh, nothing can go wrong then, especially when you tried to get me out of Port Royal before and I ended up being arrested for being a Pirate!" I yelled recalling the whole reason why I was even in the cell when I met Jack.

"Hey, I didn't know that they would be so harsh! I thought that if they caught you they would go easy since you knew them and all, but this plan is different. Four people are doing it, not just two."

"Fine, let's hear it." I siad. Rachel told me everything to do, and what Lizzy, Will, and her were going to do.

"You know, this actually might work." I smiled happily.

"Well, the real reason I was here was to help you get dressed, so let's do that as quickly as possiable and get down there and help Jack!" Rachel said. After ten minutes, we got the dress on and walked down stairs. The dress was white with gold trimming and it showed every curve of my body. I didn't really like how tight it was, but I managed. What made the dress so tight was that I was wearing the same things that I wore on the _Black Pearl_. Yes, I was wearing a shirt and pants under it.

We were now at the place and it seemed like all the people that lived in Port Royal were there. Jack was standing by the nuse, hands chained together and it broke my heart.

"This better work." I said to mysefl. He looked over to me and gave me a week smile. I smiled back and waved. He waved back a bit but then the man came over and put the rope around his neck. He tilted his head up to the sky with his eyes closed, and he looked breath taking. It seemed like he was saying something, but then the man hit something and the floor beneith Jack folded away and Jack started falling, but then a sword came under his feet.

I looked over and saw Will doing his part, so I went and did mine. I went behind a piller, and took off my dress, revieling my man clothes. I ran back out and people gasped.

"Were you not just wearing a dress?" One lady asked.

"Yes I was." I said and ran up to where Jack was, trying to stand on the sword. I took out my sword from my belt and cut the rope, and removing the sword from Jack's feet. He fell down and got up.

"Thanks luv." He said.

"You help me, I help you." I smiled. Will was fighint with three gards, and more were swarming around us. "Will, this way." I yelled as Jack and I started running the other way. Jack grabbed his prefects from a table by the nuse, and Will joined us. A gard grabbed my arm and I yelped by the preasure he put on it. Jack and Will both whirled around. Jack glared at the man and walked up to us and punched him. He leg go of my arm and Jack pulled me to his side. We started running again, but all the gards surrounded us. Will had the end of his sword tapp some of them, trying to look all heroic and all. Jack blew at the feather on Will's hat when it came into his face and I laughed a little.

"Will, do you really want to get in with Pirates? Korie, do-"

"If you don't recally, that is the reason why you put me in prision, for being a Pirate." I snapped at the Govenor.

"This is my place, between you, Jack, and Korie." Will said.

"As with me, I am here with Jack, Korie, and Will." Elizabeth siad stepping by Will. I wrapped my arms around Jack as he put his arm around my waist.

"Same here, except I am not going to say all the names." I smirked. Jack pulled me closer to me and smiled down at me. I smiled back and sighed. 'Looks like everything did turn out good.' I thought to myself.

"Put your weapons down, I said put them down!" The Govonor yelled at the gards. They did what they were told and I smiled.

"Elizabeth, Korie, is this really where your heart lies?" James asked.

"Yes." We both anwsered. I felt Jack tense up a bit, and I looked up to see that something was troubling him.

"Jack, what is it?" I asked putting my hand on his cheek, rubbing it lightly.

"Luv." Jack moaned.

"Yes?" I asked. He looked down at me and gave me a week smile. He bent down and kissed me passiontaly.

"Luv, I am so sorry." He said putting a hand on my hand that was on his cheek.

"Sorry for what?" I asked a little worried.

"Luv, you have to stay here." He said his voise craking a little.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Luv, you...you just cant come with me!" Jack yelled at me.

"Why not?!" I yelled and glared at him. "I don't belong here!"

"You don't belong with me either! Get married and have kids with a large house and forget about me!" He demanded.

"Well, I wont! I wont forget about you! I wont get a husband and have kids! You can't make me!" I yelled. I heard people gasp and I glared at them. I turned my attention back to Jack. "Jack, I thought you cared about me." I said, letting a tear role down my cheek.

"Luv I-"

"So when we made love, it was just sex to you?" I asked. That got people talking, but I didn't really care, my heart was breaking all over again, but this time, it was worse.

"No luv, it was love! I do care for you, you just can't come with me!"

"Well, if you care, then why can't I come with you?"

"Wait for the opertune moment luv.

"When is that?"

"I will come back, don't you worry. Just wait for the opertune moment, and every thing will be fine."

Jack let go of me and walked to the edge of the building.

"Jack, wait!" I called, but he just kept walking.

"You can remember this as the day that you almo-" Jack said but tripped off of the edge of the building and fell down the side. I ran to the edge and saw him hit the water. I was about to jump off, but someone grabbed my arm.

"What!" I yelled and saw that it was Elizabeth.

"Jack said to wait, he will come back, just believe in him." She said.

I looked out and saw the _Pearl_ comming and I saw Jack's head appear from the water. I saw him swim over and his crew helped him aboard. I felt tears run down my face. He ran to the ropes and climed up to the crows nest.

"Wait for the opertune moment luv! I will come and get you!" He yelled.

"Jack!" I cried trying to jum off. He turned around and climed back down the rope.

I fell to my knees, and cried. Elizabeth and Will sat besides me and tried to make me feel better. Rachel ran over and asked what had happened, and they said that they would tell her later. I got up and looked over to see that the _Pearl_ was a black speck in the distance.

"Good by Jack Sparrow." I whispered.

* * *

So, how did you like it? Remember, if you want me to do another, write reviews. I know that this was a short story, but I promise, the next will be longer and the format will be like this the whole time. REVIEW! see ya!

take what you can and give nothing back.

xxxx Sam


End file.
